Profecia
by acseisks
Summary: Sakura esta en la universidad, las cartas fueron solamente parte de su pasado, que pasaria si nuevos problemas se presentaran y ella fuera la unica capaz de poder resolverlos? pesimo summary! lo se!
1. Chapter 1

**"_Profecia"_**

**-by acesisks-**

**_Prologo_**

**-Mi señor... -un sirviente se arrodillo, haciendo q su frente tocara la fria tierra- esta seguro?**

**-si -dijo con firmeza, el rey, llevaba ropajes muy finos adornados con piedras preciosas- no debe quedar nada**

**-pero señor...! - levanto la cabeza para mirar al rey**

**-este reino debe dejar d existir... -su mirada era distante pero sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza- para q nuestro secreto no sea revelado, nunca**

**-pero señor... y su hija... acaso no la estima!**

**-claro q la quiero! -miro al cielo oscuro- pero... ella lo quiso así**

**-señor -dijo resignado- en la madrugada se le ejecutara, ahora mismo empezaremos con el pueblo**

**-gracias, Cheng -le miro- fuiste un gran asistente**

**La masacre comenzó, los gritos eran ensordecedores llenos d un terrible dolor. El rey estaba inmóvil, parado a orillas d aquella pequeña colina con vista al pueblo, la noche era fría con un horrible olor a sangre**

**- papa! - era una voz infantil claramente d un niño q corría hacia su padre, el rey**

**-Hiro... - el rey volteo a ver al pequeño q se le acercaba**

**El niño d aproximadamente unos 6 o 7 años abrazo al rey entre sollozos y ruegos**

**-por favor... no... Padre...no - sollozaba el pequeño**

**-Hiro... hijo -el rey vio a su hijo menor con nostalgia- ella fue la escogió este destino...**

**-pero, padre tienes q entender -sollozo Hiro- porque no entiendes! Solo cumple con su misión...**

**-no Hiro, ya tome una decisión... todo hubiera sido diferente si ella m lo hubiera entregado... pero no lo hizo -dijo con dureza- ahora deberá morir**

**- mi hermana va a morir por tu culpa! -grito- mi hermana fue la única persona q c atrevió a revelarse, y por eso la matas! q bajo as caído**

**-Hiro! no permitiré q m hables d esa forma! -le grito- tu sabes q "ellos" lo quisieron así -desvió la mirada- yo solo obedezco**

**-pero, porque?**

**El hijo menor del rey, el pequeño Hiro corría, sin parar d llorar por los pasillos del palacio **

**Una joven d cabellos grisáceos, casi plateados, miraba la luna q mostraba todo su esplendor en aquella noche tan fría, la joven q estaba sentada en el barandal del balcón d su habitación, miraba la luna con ternura y nostalgia a la vez , los sollozos d un pequeño la saco d sus pensamientos, se paro y camino hacia la puerta d la gran habitación, abrió un poco la puerta para asomas su cabeza y mirar hacia ambos lados, cuando se aseguro d q no había nadie, salio en busca del pequeño q lloraba, la joven caminaba con una sonrisa q reflejaba tranquilidad infinita hasta q vio al pequeño q lloraba, era su hermano menor Hiro q apuntaba con una cuchilla su pecho, la joven corrió hacia el...**

**-Hiro no! -le quito la cuchilla y lo tomo por los hombros mirando fijamente los tristes ojos color miel d su hermanito- porque? Hiro**

**- porque si tu mueres hermana yo no sabría q hacer mi vida no tendría sentido**

**-no... Hiro... hermanito, tu todavía eres un niño tienes q ser fuerte y vivir, morir ahora no es tu destino -los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda d la joven se llenaron d lagrimas- el mió si...**

**-hermana -sollozo- q haré si tu ya no estas?**

**-pues q mas? -sonrió- ser fuerte y seguir adelante, tontito**

**- hermana...**

**-promete q lo harás?**

**- si**

**- ahora, podrías hacer algo por mi?**

**- si, lo q tu quieras**

**- por favor entrégale esto a... -dijo sacando d entre sus ropas un pergamino envuelto en ceda d color lila y una pequeña bolsa del mismo material **

**- si, se lo daré el lo tendrá - dice tomando las cosas de las manos d su hermana- pero... porque morir por esto?**

**- porque esto tiene un gran valor, Hiro, aquí esta escrita la profecía q definirá el futuro de la raza humana**

**- entiendo, hoy mismo lo recibirá **

**- te lo agradezco - ella sonrió con ternura y beso la frente d su hermanito**

**-Hermana... -volvió a sollozar el pequeño**

**-prométeme... q no me olvidaras **

**- no hermana yo nunca te podré olvidar!**

**-recuerda q t quiero mucho y siempre serás la persona mas especial para mi, además d mi hermanito...**

**- hermana! - Hiro abrazo fuertemente a su hermana- no quiero q mueras! no m dejes solo!...**

**-Hiro... - le miro con ternura y acaricio su cabello- no importa q maten mi cuerpo, porque mi corazón estará contigo y mi alma se ira, pero siempre t cuidara... **

**Era una madrugada fría, triste y los únicos sobrevivientes d la masacre del día anterior estaban reunidos en una pequeña colina con vista al pueblo, el olor a sangre del lugar era insoportable y el desgarrador llanto d un niño hacían q la escena fuera realmente lamentable. **

**- esta es tu ultima oportunidad - miro y dijo con dureza a su hija- que esperas? no te daré otra oportunidad...**

**- no padre, ya tome una decisión - le miro con seguridad, mientras su pequeño hermano la abrazaba sin dejar d llorar- no m importa morir, con tal d gente como tu no lo obtenga...**

**-Kagome! - grito un joven q cabellos negros y ojos castaños q corría hacia le hija del rey- por favor... no**

**- Len... -sonrió la joven**

**- Kagome...! - Kagome, la hija del rey c acerco a el, con su pequeño hermano aun llorando abrazado a ella- no puedes morir! no lo permitiré!**

**-Len... este es mi destino...**

**-no, tu destino es estar a mi lado! - dijo con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos castaños**

**- Len, comprende...**

**- no, no puede perderte... quiero q estés junto a mí! Siempre! - le pidió mientras la abrazaba y Hiro los miraba con lagrimas en los ojos**

**- Len -sonrió- te prometo... no... te juro... q esta no será la ultima vez q nos veamos...**

**- Kagome...**

**-no importa lo q tenga q hacer... puede ser en otro continente, otro milenio... pero nos volveremos a ver... te lo juro por todo el amor q te tengo q mi alma t encontrara...**

**- Kagome, ten cuidado con lo q dices, una promesa d ese tipo se puede cumplir...**

**- es la idea, no? -sonrió**

**-pero si reencarnáramos, yo tendría q pagar el error q cometí al abandonar mi clan, todas mis responsabilidades...**

**- debido a eso nacerías con responsabilidades desde la cuna - completo- no m importa, yo t ayudare... -sonrió- es una promesa - y beso su mejilla y se alejo d el**

**Kagome camino hacia la punta d la colina, Len trato d detenerla pero fue acorralado por unos d los guardia q quedaron y Hiro no tuvo mas remedio q mirar, Kagome paro frente a su padre eh hizo una reverencia y siguió su camino hacia 2 guardias q la ataron d brazos y piernas a unos pilares, haciendo q su cuerpo formara una "X"**

**Uno d los guardias se puso frente a Kagome y empuño su espada, ella solo sonrió...**

**Es una promesa... -una lagrima broto d sus hermosos ojos- adiós hermanito, Len... -susurro**

**En estos últimos instantes el tiempo pareció ir mas lento, Len luchaba por tratar de llegar hasta Kagome, Hiro de rodillas llorando desconsolado, el guardia acercando su espada con fuerza al pecho d la joven, Kagome abrió son fuerza los ojos mientras gritaba al sentir la fría espada atravesar su pecho, la sangre que salía por su boca y pecho habían formado un gran charco d sangre a sus pies.**

**-HERMANA! -grito Hiro entre llantos a ver la imagen deplorable d su hermana**

**Kagome volvió a gritar con fuerza al sentir la otra espada atravesar su espalda.**

**-KAGOME! -grito Len con desesperacion**

**La sangre cai sin parar del cuerpo ya sin vida de la hija mayor del rei...**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX0XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**- AAHHH! -grito- no puede ser se me hace tarde!**

**Una joven de estatura mediana, piel blanca, cabello castaño claro liso q caía hasta la mitad d su espalda en donde se formaban unos pequeños rizos en la puntas, y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda; corría de un lado a otro de sus bastante grande habitación mientras se vestía.**

**- no es justo! -reprocho**

**La joven salio de su departamento en Tokio, subió a su auto, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia su universidad, al llegar corrió hacia su salón d clases...**

**-lo siento! -abrió la puerta con fuerza- tuve unos problemas...**

**- Kinomoto... -suspiro el profesor- recuerde señorita q ya no esta en la secundaria debe aprender a organizar su horario, la próxima vez se quedara afuera, ahora tome asiento...**

**Al terminar las clases Kinimoto conversaba con sus amigos en la salida de la universidad...ç**

**-Kinomoto...**

**-si? q se te ofrece –pregunto a uno de sus compañeros q se acercaba**

**- solo q si podrías ayudarnos a organizar una fiesta?**

**- claro! -sonrió**

**El joven se quedo embobado mirando los ojos d Sakura**

**- Kasura! - dijo d malas una d las amigas d Kinomoto**

**-que!**

**- solo era eso no? - le miro**

**-s... si - tartamudea ante la mirada penetrante d la amiga d la ojiverde**

**-entonces, esfúmate!**

**- eh?**

**- q te largues! - al decir esto el joven se alejo a paso rápido**

**-Kishiro! no seas así porque lo tratas tan mal? -protesto Sakura- Kasura es un buen chico y ...**

**- bla.. bla...bla... por lo menos a mí su presencia m fastidia**

**- no será q t gusta? -sonrió Sakura**

**- q tonterías dices Sakura! –reclamo sonrojada- estas mal, si crees q a mí me va a gustar un tipo como el!**

**-jijijiji -rió- si tu lo dices...**

**- Sakura! -pregunto un joven d pelo negro y ojos del mismo color**

**- si?**

**- no tenias q ir a una reunion hoy?**

**- eh? - sobre la cabeza d Sakura se formaban varios signos d interrogación**

**-reunión... empresa... no t recuerda nada?**

**-hay por todos los dioses! lo había olvidado - se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia su auto- gracia Cheng te debo una!**

**- no cambiaras nunca... -dijo con una gota en la nuca, viendo a Sakura alejarse a toda velocidad**

**Sakura se estaciono frente a el edificios d la editorial Aikido , bajo del auto y entro corriendo...**

**-señor Takeda - dijo agitadamente entrando a la gran sala d juntas- lo siento mucho...**

**- señorita Kinomoto -dijo un hombre unos 38 años mientras se levantaba d la cabecera d la enorme sala d juntas- veo q se le hizo tarde -sonrió- no se preocupe y tome haciendo por favor**

**-eh... gracias **

**-bueno la citábamos porque dentro d una semanas habrá unas muy importantes pasarelas en Hong-Kong, los diseñadores mas famosos de occidente presentaran sus nuevos diseños...**

**- entiendo q serán eventos muy importante pero... no entiendo porque me llamaron - pregunto la ojiverde**

**-eso es sencillo señorita queremos q usted realice los reportajes -sonrió uno de los hombres**

**-pero yo no eh terminado la universidad... no estoy lo suficientemente capacitada para hacer ese reportaje**

**-lo sabemos, usted esta perfectamente capacitada para hacerlo además esta será una gran experiencia...**

**-pero señor! porque no envían a alguien mejor capacitado?**

**- no hay persona mas capacitada q usted, pero como todavía es una estudiante uno d nuestro reporteros d Hong- Kong la acompañara durante su estadía...**

**- disculpe señor pero no seria mas conveniente q ese reportera realizara el reportaje?**

**-usted estará en Hong- Kong durante un mes - le informo, ignorando el comentario de la joven Kinomoto**

**- un mes! Pero y la univer...**

**- ya solicitamos el permiso a su universidad, la pondrán al día al regresar...**

**-per...**

**-su vuelo sale pasado mañana a las 8 a.m.**

**-que pasado mañana?**

**- le deseamos un buen viaje señorita Kinomoto -dijo akida con una gran sonrisa en el rostro**

**-gracias - dijo dando un suspiro dándose por vencida- iré**

**Sakura salia del edificio caminado hacia su auto tratando d entender todo lo q había pasado...**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX00XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Acseisks: Hola! Eh…. Este es el 1º fanfic q escribo, xfavor no sean exigentes talvez y con el tiempo mejoro! Y me disculpo anticipadamente si soy muy exagerada o muy dramatika! Tamb m disculpo x los horrores con la ortografia! Lo siento muxo! Espero q les haya gustado un pokito, aunq el principio esta medio raro loc! Tratare de q mi fanfic no sea tan aburrido! Les prometo q hare lo mejor q pueda!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"_Profecia"_**

**-by acesisks-**

Disclaimer: lastimosamente los hermosos personajes d ccs no m pertecen, son de el clamp! BUA! Yo kiero a Shaoran! El es mió mió mió y solamente mio! Ah! Y si algunos de los personajes si serán mis creaciones, jeje se darán cuenta d cuales son mas adelante, se los aseguro

_**Capitulo 1**_

El día era soleado, Sakura se despertó temprano ( acseisks: q milagro!) y comía su desayuno, cuando un sonido ensordecedor como a… una alarma, Sakura voltea rápidamente hacia ambos lados, se queda pensativa por unos instantes al sentir un olor como a... a... HUMO!... no!... no es humo!... es un olor a... a... ¿quemado?

-por todos los dioses! el pastel! -grito Sakurita

La joven corre hacia su cocina, se pone unos guantes de cocina y saca del horno su "pastel" haciendo que una nube de humo gris salga del horno, pone el "pastel" sobre la mesa y lo mira con decepción...

-no puedo creer q m olvide! (acseisks: yo si lo creo), lo tendré q volver a hacer! -reprocho

Se ponía el delantal, cuando tocaron el timbre de su apartamento, la ojiverde bajo la cabeza y suspiro...

-porque todo esto me tiene que pasar a mí? – volvió a reprocho

Camino hacia la puerta, volvió a suspirar, fingió una sonrisa y abrió la puerta...

-señorita Kinomoto! esta bien? -el guardia del edificio la miro preocupado- escuche la alarma de incendios! Que paso? se siente bien?

- si gracias estoy bien, pe...

No pudo terminar d hablar porque 3 bomberos -2 hombres y 1 mujer- entraron al apartamento y miraban hacia todos lados...

-les dije que era un error! -reprocho la mujer- les dije! pero NO! ustedes nunca m escu...! eh... chicos me están escuchando? -dijo con una gotita bajando por su nuca al ver a sus 2 compañeros rodear a Sakura preguntándole cosas como "esta bien!", "le duele algo?", "no se siente mareada?" , y cosas por el estilo...

-Eh... bueno... eh... si, estoy bien, gracias -una enorme gota caía por la nuca de la joven, mientras maldecía su suerte

-chicos! -grito enojada la mujer

-que pasa Kiima -pregunto uno de los bomberos de cabello negro y ojos cafés

-nos podemos ir? - Pregunto con impaciencia Kiima- a Kinomoto solo se le quemo la comida, otra vez!

-pero... y si se desmaya o se enferma, talvez se sienta mal? -comento el otro bombero

-eso no va a pasar! ahora vamonos! -les dijo como orden

-eh... esta bien -dijeren en unísono

Kiima sacaba a sus 2 compañeros y al guardia, del apartamento de Sakura.

Sakura volvió a hacer el pastel, al estar listo lo decoro y lo puso en la nevera, despues subió a su habitación (acseisks: eh... x cierto mencione q el apartamento era d 2 pisos? lo digo para q se hagan una idea) se baño y cambio, abrió su Laptop y reviso su e-mail, uno d ellos era de su hermano que le pedía si podría enviarle unas fotos d pequeña para un álbum que Kasumi quería hacer...

Sakura busco por todo el apartamento al no encontrar los álbumes de fotos, pero no los encontró, supuso que no los había desempacado, fue a una habitación que estaba llena de cajas y se dispuso a buscar, la mayoría de las cajas estaban llenas de libros y adornos, encontró los álbumes que necesitaba su hermano, se paro y salía de la habitación, pero una gran curiosidad por saber que mas había en las cajas la invadió, se voltio y camino nuevamente hacia las cajas, una en especial le llamo la atención, la cual tenia escrito con su letra, de hace mas de 5 años, la cual decía "NO ABRIR SIN MI PERMISO!", la joven sonrió, abrió la caja y vio cosas que no había visto desde hace varios años, no savia como habían llegado a su apartamento pero no importaba, sonrió con nostalgia eran cosas de su infancias, saco una muñeca la que su mejor amiga Tomoyo le había regalado, abrazo a la muñeca para luego ponerla con delicadeza sobre sus piernas, luego saco un pequeño reloj-despertador color rosa, sonrió divertida al recordar las veces que la había salvado de llegar muy tarde a clases, lo puso a un lado, y saco un libro color rosa con un león dorado en la portada.

-Sakura Cards -susurró pasando delicadamente sus dedos por el titulo- será real?

En realidad nunca pensó que todo eso de las cards y guardianes fuera real, siempre pensó que había sido un sueño o una historia que ella había inventado, que el libro y la llave del sello eran solo un regalo, decidió averiguar si todo eso fue real, al rozar sus dedos sobre la cerradura, el libro brillo y Sakura lo arrojo a un lado y retrocedió al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a ella sentado en libro un pequeño peluche amarillo que extrañamente parecía adormitado y, vivo?

-e... e.. k ... ke... kero? -le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

- quien eres? -pregunto el pequeño ser con desconfianza- y Sakura? donde esta? como llegue aquí?

- Kero? -volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba a el gateando como un bebe lentamente

-como que Kero! soy el gran Kerberos! guardián de las Sakura Cards -dijo con aire de grandeza- el mas grande y gua...

-Kero! -grito con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazándolo con fuerza

-oye... oye -el peluche amarillo trataba de soltarse- suéltame... me asfixias! -grito ya azul

-uy! Perdón! Lo siento mucho! –se disculpo soltándolo

-si si, te perdono –le respondió el peluche- solo dime donde esta Sakurita?

-kero a caso n…

-que no me llames kero! Soy Kerberos! El guardián de las Sa… -no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido por Sakura la cual ya estaba aburrida del su discurso

-bueno, bueno, perdón! No se enoje!... –le dijo con una sonrisa- **Kerberos?**

**-**si? –le miro el pequeño guardián con curiosidad

-a caso no me reconoces? Tanto eh cambiado? –pregunto la ojiverde

-reconocerte? Pues… no… porque? –Pregunto- aunque… te m haces familiar

-tu crees? –pregunto divertida

-porque me vez así? -se ofendió al ver la cara divertida de la castaña- ya!.. mejor deja de hacer preguntas tontas y dime donde esta… -el guardián se quedo paralizada al centrar su vista en los ojos de la castaña- Sakura!

-sipi la única, la original, Sakura Kinomoto –sonrió

-SAKURA! –los ojos del guardián brillaron de felicidad al volver a su ama y amiga- creciste! Ya no eres el mismo mounstro!

-Kero! –le reclamo mientras la deba un golpe en la cabeza dejando al pequeño ser mareado en el suelo

-bueno, bueno perdon! Que delicadita! –al guardian le salio una gotita al ver la mirada asesina que le enviaba Sakura- jeje –rio nervioso, para después ponerse muy serio- Sakurita?

-si kero? –dijo mientras recogía las cosas tiradas

- porque me encerraste el libro? –pregunto triste el guardián

-no se Kero, creo que fue porque, deje de creer en la magia…

-como que dejaste de creer en la magia! Sakura! –le reclamo- eres una hechicera! No puedes abandonar asi a tu magia! La magia es parte de ti, corre por tus venas, no la puedes olvidar, muchos matarían por tener la mitad del poder que tu tienes Sakura!

-lo se kero! Ya no me regañes! Estoy muy arrepentida de lo que hice! –sollozo- dejar la magia a un lado fue una total estupidez!

-una estupidez MUY grande!

-kero perdóname, prometo no volver a descuidar mi magia asi! Lo prometo! –dijo pidiéndole disculpas a su guardián

-mmmmm, no se si te puedo perdonar Sakura –dejo dolido el guardián

-que puedo hacer para que me perdones? –pregunto la ojiverde

-sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que no como algo dulce –dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas al tan solo pensar en un pastel de fresas- y no se, talvez si me das un pastel de fresas, quizas y te perdone

-jajajaja –rio la ojiverde, su pequeño guardian nunca cambiaria- pues tienes suerte kero porque hoy en la mañana hice un pastel de fresas, y si quieres algo mas salimos y te comprare todas las golosinas que quieras

-enserio Sakurita! –los ojos del guardián brillaron al oir las palabras de su dueña- oh Sakurita! Eres la mejor!

-jajaja vamos abajo kero –rio Kinomoto, se paro y abrió la puerta

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-que cansada estoy! –dijo Sakura sentándose en uno de los columpios del parque (acseisks: perdón si no escribo el nombre, pero… noc me ocurre ninguno!) y se mecía suavemente- kero! Comes demasiado

- tenia hambre! Pero que rico comí! –se escucho la vocecilla de kero dentro del bolso de Sakura

- ya puedes salir kero, el parque esta desierto nadie te va a ver –dijo la ojiverde a su guardian

-gracias, me estaba ahogando haya dentro –decia el guardian mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Sakura- y dime Sakurita, que as hecho durante todos estos años?

-bueno, unos meses después que te sellara en el libro Tomoyo se fue a vivir a paris –le conto triste la ojiverde

-Tomoyo se fue? Porque?

-porque aya podria estudiar diseño en las mejores escuelas y univiersidades del mundo –respondio la joven Kinomoto

-y que mas ah pasado?

-termine la secundaria, mi hermano se caso con una joven muy gentil y con la suficiente paciencia para poder aguantarlo, y ahora tiene una hija preciosa!

-tu hermano! Touya Kinomoto? Casado? –pregunto el guardias a lo que la ojiverde solo asintió con la cabeza- esa mujer no es humana!

-jajajajajaja ya kero! No seas malo –rió- aunque sabes yo también pienso lo mismo, nunca pensé que existiera mujer capaz de soportar al terco de mi hermano

-eso es muy cierto Sakurita, tu hermano tiene un genio de los mil demonios

-jajajaja si kero –rió para luego voltear a ver su reloj de mano- oh ya es tarde, vamonos al departamento, otro día te sigo contando kero

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura empacaba las cosas necesarias para si viaje, se iría a vivir por todo un mes a Hong-Kong y cubriría el evento mas importante en el mundo de la moda, seria un gran avance en su carrera, y si lo hacia bien se le abrirían muchas puertas para el futuro, de tan solo pensarlo se emocionaba, no podía desperdiciar una tan buena oportunidad, daría lo mejor de si.

-Sakurita para que empacas? –preguntaba el guardián volando alrededor de su ama- a donde iremos?

-a Hong-Kong kero –respondió mientras doblaba unas blusas, ya le había avisado a su hermano que saldría del país

-a Hong-Kong! A que! –preguntaba exaltado el pequeño guardián

-tengo que hacer un trabajo haya kero –la joven Kinomoto hablaba sin si quiera voltear a ver a su guardián, parecía que respondía mecánicamente

-pero solo vas por el trabajo, verdad?

-claro kero, a que mas iría? –preguntaba mientras seguía guardando la ropa

-no se, talvez a ver al mocoso y la chiquilla –decía molesto al recordar al "mocoso"

-a quienes? –preguntaba aun sin ver a su guardián

-al mocoso y la chiquilla! –gritaba el guardián mientras saltaba cómicamente en la cama de su ama, tratando de hacer que esta le pusiera atención

-cual mocoso y cual chiquilla? –volvía a preguntar Sakura, haciendo que el guardia le apareciera una venita en la frente, su ama a penas le estaba prestando atención -no se de quienes me hablas kero –decía la ojiverde- un momento- Sakura volteo a ver a su guardián- Shaoran y Mei-Ling?

-si ellos! El mocoso y la chiquilla! –decía saltando en la cama

-vamos kero, todavía les dices así? -preguntaba divertida la ojiverde- yo no creo que sigan siendo unos niños kero

-bueno lo que sea! Los iras a ver? –preguntaba con algo de molestia

-claro que no kero! –negó la joven Kinomoto- además no creo que me recuerden

-entonces esta bien! No me gustaria volver a ver al mocoso

-ya termine! –sonrió mientras cerraba las maletas y las ponía en una esquina de la recamara- buenas noches kero!

-buenas noches Sakurita –kero apago las luces y se acostó a dormir junto a su ama

Sakura cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, al siguiente día viajaría a Hong-Kong, lugar en donde se encontraba Shaoran aquel niño que fue su primer amor, el la recordaría? No lo creía, lo mas seguro es que ya la hubiera olvidado, sentía unas enormes ganas de volverlo a ver, pero no podía aparecer a si en su vida, que iba a hacer? El lo mas seguro es que ya tendría su vida formada. Ya estaba decidido no se cruzaria en su camino, no lo buscaría, solo iría por nada mas que el trabajo, Shaoran Li es parte de su pasado y hay se quedara, como un hermoso recuerdo del pasado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La habitación estaba a oscuras, y la música de rock pesado estaba a todo volumen haciendo que las paredes vibraran, en la cama un hombre estaba acostado viendo fijamente el techo, tenia unos ojos cafés oscuros, su mirada era sucia….

-Cherry…. Mi hermosa Cherry… donde estas? –murmuraba el hombre con voz ronca- donde estas pequeña? No te escondas... –decía mientras se paraba junto a la ventana y miraba la luna menguante- que te encontrare...

La luz de la luna iluminaba un poco la habitación dejando ver las paredes de la habitación llena de fotografías de una mujer especifica, una mujer castaña, en la mayoría de las imágenes la mujer estaba sobre trapecios o en su vida diaria, por las fotografías parecía que aquel hombre la perseguía a donde quiera que ella fuera, la vista de esa habitación era aterradora, ese hombre estaba enfermo.

-Cherry… -susurraba el hombre pelinegro- algún día te encontrare y te haré mía… solo mía…. mía…. Mía

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

NDA: HOLA! Ya se ya se tarde casi un año en actualizar, pero dejenme explicarles! Yo tengo un cuaderno donde escribo mis fic y el de este se perdio, y todavía no lo encuentro BUA! Escribi este capt a memoria y la mayoria fue improvisado! Por eso esta tan aburrido, solo esperen a que vuelva a agarrar el hilo de la historia para que los capitulos mejoren, ahora estoy escribiendo mi otro fic _BEAUTIFUL _ y estoy escribiendo otro que todavía no tiene titulo y tampoco lo eh subido a la web, y como ya veran soy MUY irresponsable y PEREZOSA x eso esq tardo tanto en actualizar Y LES PIDO PERDON enserio, tratare de ser mas cumplida, y xfavor aunq no les guste dejenme un RR m pueden decir lo q sea, no importa, diganme lo q sea!


End file.
